


in dreams she came to me

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Beau is very gay, Canon-Typical Violence, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, F/F, Making Out, Molly Is The Best Friend, Protective Yasha, Zuala Is The Most Supportive Wife, and so is Yasha, this is just self indulgence at its finest tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Five times Yasha dreams of making out with Beau and one time she actually does it.





	in dreams she came to me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title comes from The Phantom Of The Opera. No, I have no excuse for this fic and one day I will write a very long slow-burn kind of fic in which Beau and Yasha work through all their issues. This is not that fic.

### I.

Yasha slams Beau into the wall and holds her there. Beau grins up at her, all teeth and recklessness, her eyes gleaming. When her tongue darts out to lick her lips, Yasha stares for a second and follows the movement, before she pins Beau’s arms above her head and crashes their mouths together. 

It feels so fucking good. 

Beau struggles against Yasha’s grip but there’s no real heat behind it and the hungry noises Beau makes into Yasha’s bruising kiss tell Yasha all she needs to know. She uses her free hand to grab Beau’s hair and pull her closer, up against Yasha. 

She knows that Beau is strong, but her strength lies mostly in her speed and agility, while Yasha’s body runs on brute force. There is no doubt that Beau could escape if only she wanted to, but the panting and moaning make it clear that Beau has no interest of escaping. 

Yasha takes her time to taste Beau, press her tongue into Beau’s mouth and bite at her bottom lip. She gives Beau’s hands free to let her explore and sure enough, Beau pulls at Yasha‘s hair as soon as she’s free, scratches down her back making Yasha gasp into their kiss. 

The heat and urgency of it is intoxicating. 

Yasha wants moremore _more_ —

Beau breaks the kiss and looks up at Yasha, her eyes challenging and glazed. 

“You gonna fuck me, or what?“

Yasha wakes with a sharp intake of breath and sits up abruptly.

She’s disoriented for a few seconds, blinking against the darkness until her eyes get used to it and she can make out formless shapes around her. She finds Molly’s warm body close to her's and grabs his hand to ground herself while her mind keeps spinning in circles. 

Fuck. 

“You ok?“, a familiar voice asks quietly and Yasha tenses before she looks up and sees Beau sitting across from her, holding watch. 

Yasha stares at her through the glowing embers of what once was a campfire. She remembers those rough hands on her body, those lips on hers as if it was real. 

_It can never be real._

Yasha has resigned herself to a life of solitude after Zuala died and never since then has her resolution been tested as much as now. Beau crashed into her life like a thunderstorm and now Yasha has to deal with _wanting_. 

“Yeah“, she rasps. Beau keeps watching her, those almond shaped eyes sharp and attentive. 

“Bad dream?“, she wants to know. 

Yasha breathes in shakily while she tries to push those images out of her mind. 

_This can never happen_ , she tells herself. 

“Something like that“, she murmurs and lies down again. This is nothing she would ever want to discuss with Beau. 

Yasha holds onto Molly’s hand while she falls back asleep and tries very hard not to replay those pictures again and again.

### II. 

Sparring with Beau was a terrible idea. 

Yasha pants while Beau watches her with the eye of a hawk. They’re circling each other like two predators trying to ascertain whose territory this is. 

Beau’s lip is bleeding and her teeth are bright red, but she’s grinning and spits some of the blood out. Yasha’s skin tingles. 

Fuck. 

“You givin‘ up?“, Beau asks. 

Part of Yasha wants to say yes. The other part wants to pummel Beau to the ground and keep her there, make her yield and squirm under Yasha’s full weight and—

Shit. 

Yasha charges again but Beau is faster. Maybe it’s got something to do with how distracted Yasha is, but Beau dances around her, throwing punch after punch, ducking under Yasha’s arms all while laughing as if this is what makes her feel alive. 

Maybe it is. 

Beau’s fist catches Yasha’s jaw and sends her stumbling backwards. 

She straightens her shoulders and swipes sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. 

Beau is in patient defense now, her whole body tense like a taut bowstring. Yasha aches with how much she wants Beau. 

“I’m done“, she says and turns around. If she looks at Beau one second longer, she won’t be able to control herself. When did this happen? When did she become so weak?

 _Since Beauregard walked into your life_ , a voice whispers inside her mind. 

“You ok?“, Beau calls after her but Yasha doesn’t answer and walks away. Away from Beau and away from those confusing, exhilarating feelings. It’s probably not fair at all, leaving Beau behind like that without any explanation, but Yasha doesn’t trust herself to speak without terrible truths spilling out of her mouth like rotten flowers. 

That night, she dreams again. 

They’re sparring just like earlier in the day. Beau has the upper hand and Yasha feels herself revel in it. It’s exciting to see how Beau can hold her ground even though Yasha is so much bigger, so much taller than her. 

There would be no way Yasha could hurt Beau. 

No. Yasha wouldn’t have to be afraid to break her. 

Beau makes her tumble backwards this time and Yasha falls backwards, her back hitting the dusty ground. The next second Beau is on her, pulling at Yasha clothes, tearing open her shirt and then they’re kissing again. 

Yasha hears herself moan into Beau’s mouth and it’s such a foreign sound that even in her dream she startles at it. 

“Fuck, Yasha“, Beau pants and bites her neck, sucks an especially sensitive spot there and then kisses downwards, scraping her teeth over Yasha’s exposed nipples before dipping even lower. Yasha has trouble breathing. 

She can’t think. She can’t do anything except gasp Beau’s name and shiver in the cold air while Beau kisses lower and lower, spreads Yasha’s legs with her calloused fingers and—

“WAKE UP!“

Yasha is torn out of her dream and into reality. Just as she sits up there’s the unmistakable sound of arrows flying by close to her head and she blindly grabs for her sword in the dark. Four light balls erupt from Caleb’s hands and Yasha blinks against the sudden burst of light before scrambling to her feet. 

Her dream still sits in her bones like a bird nesting there. She’s disoriented and looks for Molly in the fray. His red eyes find her face and he’s grinning, winking at her, before whirling away with his swords. A big, pink lollipop crashes down onto someone, causing them to scream out in pain.

And there is Beau. 

Yasha grips her sword tighter as her gaze locks onto Beau. She’s engaged with three men in masks at once, holding her ground. 

Her hair has come undone and her split lip from earlier is bleeding again, but still she is grinning, even though this is not a practice fight, this is real. This might be dangerous. 

_Beau loves dangerous things_ , Yasha thinks as she charges ahead. 

A swarm of glowing beetles surrounds the bandit in front of Yasha and she uses his momentary distraction to swing her sword at him. 

The cry of a familiar voice makes her turn her head. 

Beau went down on one knee, only one attacker left of those who tried to take care of her. The gurgling sound Beau makes as blood comes pouring out of her mouth lets Yasha’s blood run cold. With a scream that cuts through every other sound on the chaotic battlefield, Yasha fells the bandit in front of her with a single strike and rushes over to Beau. 

When she sees the dagger stuck hilt deep between Beau’s ribs Yasha’s eyes turn to black. She can feel the skeletal wings unfolding, feels the necrotic shroud tuck at her hair. The bandit in front of Beau who looked triumphant just a second ago now seems terrified as he stumbles backwards. 

“You will not. Take her. From me.“

Yasha’s voice sounds foreign to her own ears. 

“Hey, it’s alright, I’ve got you“, Caduceus‘ soft voice comes from behind as his big, grey hands carefully touch Beau’s chest. 

There is no mercy for the guy in front of her as she brings her sword down and almost splits him in two. Yasha doesn’t even spare him a second glance. Instead she kneels down behind Beau and pulls Beau’s shivering body into her lap. 

The blood running down Beau’s chin glistens in the light of Caleb’s magic. When she tries to speak only a painful gurgle comes out. 

“It’s ok“, Yasha says and her voice sounds like death. “I’ve got you.“

Yasha doesn’t bother to look around to see if the others finish up the rest of the bandits. All she can look at is Beau’s face and those piercing blue eyes that don’t leave Yasha even while Caduceus carefully heals Beau and pulls the dagger out. 

The pain of that is enough to make Beau’s body convulse in Yasha‘s arms before her eyes flicker and close. 

“She’ll be alright“, Caduceus says softly and places a hand on Yasha’s shoulder. Her wings slowly dissipate and she can feel the black bleed from her eyes. 

“Ok“, she whispers and holds Beau as tight as she can without hurting her. 

She doesn’t fall asleep again this night.

### III.

Yasha stays with Beau while she sleeps after getting injured. 

Beau wakes up once and tries to sit up, but Yasha gently holds her down while Beau blinks against the daylight and seems to be confused about where she is. 

When she recognizes Yasha her eyes go a bit wider. 

“You went all dark angel“, she rasps and stops straining against Yasha’s grip on her arms. Yasha clears her throat and shrugs, embarrassed that Beau is aware of her presence here at her side. 

Beau blinks at her again a few times and it reminds Yasha of Frumpkin when he’s sleepy. 

“‘S pretty hot“, Beau mumbles as her eyes drift close again. 

Yasha can feel heat spread into her cheeks and she lets go of Beau’s shoulders. 

Fuck. 

She stands up abruptly, her heart pressing against her rib cage in an aggressive staccato. She’s relieved that Beau will be fine, but that still leaves Yasha with the problem she has. 

Molly sits on the wood floor outside right beside the door and plays tricks with his tarot cards. When Yasha steps outside and closes the door behind herself, he looks up and gives her a lopsided grin. 

“I know we have a strict no-questions-asked-policy going on“, he says and picks a card at random. “But. I am here for you if you want to... you know. Talk about whatever seems to be the problem. Or just want to drink yourself into a stupor.“

Molly gets up and hands Yasha the card. 

“Drinking sounds good“, she mumbles and takes the card before looking down. Yasha has watched Molly for quite a while now doing readings and she knows what most of the cards mean. This is one of his favorites. 

The card in her hand shows a dark-red tiefling with a wicked grin. It symbolizes The Devil and Yasha can hear Molly’s words in her mind. 

_“The pain and delight of giving in to temptation, oh my.“_

Yasha resists the urge to crumple the card and flicks it back to Molly. 

“You’re paying“, she says and Molly laughs before putting his cards away, taking her hand and leading her downstairs to the tavern part of the inn. 

It only takes one and a half hours for Yasha to drink herself into the promised stupor, while Molly braids her hair and makes up dumb poetry on the spot to cheer her up. 

“Molly“, she slurs and turns around on her chair to grab him by the shoulders. 

“Yes, love?“

“What am I gonna do?“ 

Yasha has not explained her problem to Molly. But Molly knows her so well, better than anyone has known her since Zuala and the thought of that name nearly makes Yasha choke. How can she do this to her _wife_?

“I never met her. But I know she loved you so much. She would never want you to be miserable“, Molly says, his face unusually serious while one of his hands lovingly caresses her cheek. 

“I’m so miserable“, she whispers. Molly gives her a sad little smile. 

“I know, love. And I understand. But you don’t have to stay miserable forever to honor her memory. That’s not what she would’ve wanted.“

That night Yasha cries herself to sleep in Molly’s arms before the dreams come to her again. 

This one is different.

Beau is spread out beneath her, panting and writhing while Yasha takes her time exploring Beau’s body. There is no urgency, not such a burning desperation to get into each other’s pants as fast as possible. 

Yasha simply touches Beau everywhere while Beau shivers and whispers her name, almost like a prayer.

### IV.

Yasha is pretty sure that she’s touch-starved. 

Molly is the only one who’s ever touching her because Yasha doesn’t really allow anyone else to come too close. Jester of course likes to ignore her boundaries but since it’s Jester Yasha can’t really be angry about it and a hug every few months doesn’t really count anyway. 

But Yasha actually _likes_ being touched. And whenever she goes away on one of her missions she itches and aches for a warm hand on her shoulder or a kiss on the head. Or for Molly to just drape himself over her lap like he sometimes does like an oversized cat. 

Since the dreams started, it’s gotten even worse. 

Because now Yasha is stuck imagining being touched by Beau all the time. 

She hasn’t forgotten Molly’s words, but she can’t deal with them right now. After Beau wakes up, the next big storm calls Yasha away and she leaves the group without saying goodbye, not even to Molly, before she walks into the pouring rain, hoping it might wash away all the hurt and confusion. 

Part of her hopes that the distance between her and Beau will make it easier, but Yasha dreams all the same. When she lies alone in the dark, the sky above her as her only witness, she almost considers touching herself to dull the ache she feels. 

At this point Yasha is afraid that she might just break down crying when someone touches her at all. 

After fighting off two owlbears by herself, Yasha falls asleep in the middle of the forest. The pictures in her mind are soft as if touched by candlelight. Yasha is the one completely naked this time with Beau hovering over her, the look in her blue eyes so gentle that Yasha feels her throat closing up. 

She doesn’t even know if Beau can look at someone that gentle. But this Beau, the Beau of her dreams, lets her fingertips ghost over Yasha’s skin, setting her body ablaze one small touch at a time. Beau’s fingers are calloused but still so soft, like feathers leaving flaming trails on Yasha’s whole body. 

The carefulness of every touch makes Yasha cry even in her dreams. 

Dammit. 

When she wakes up it’s cold and she’s alone, but she can still feel gentle fingertips ghosting over her skin like a memory from another life.

### V.

Talking to Beau has always been difficult. Not only because they’re both pretty awkward when it comes down to it, but also because of Yasha’s physical attraction to Beau that always held her back whenever the two of them had been alone together. 

She can’t say if Beau realizes. Maybe she just thinks that Yasha is awkward in general. That wouldn’t be wrong per se, talking to people has always been difficult for her. But Yasha has no problem talking to Jester or Caduceus or Molly or Nott. 

So when she finds herself alone with Beau a few days after she returned to the group, she doesn’t know what to do. 

“So—uh. Did you finish your mission?“, Beau asks after a few minutes of silence have gone by. 

Yasha nods. 

“Yeah.“

“And... did you fight some badass shit?“

“A few bandits. Two owlbears.“

Yasha wishes she could tell stories like Molly. But whenever she talks she always sounds like she’s giving a mission report for her superior military officer. She searches for a story to tell, just to say something. 

But her mind is occupied by the way Beau slouches on her bed, legs crossed and flat on her back with her hands behind the back of her head. She looks relaxed and not awkward at all. 

“Before you left I wanted to say thanks for saving me. But. You know. You left without saying goodbye. So... thanks.“

Yasha sighs. 

“Sorry about that. I um—I needed to be alone. To think about... stuff.“

Beau makes a understanding “Hm“-sound before they fall into silence again. Yasha considers leaving, but she ran away so many times, she feels like she has to sit this one out. 

“Was it something I did? You, uh. You were acting a bit weird around me the last few weeks. So if I said anything dumb I’m sorry. Sometimes I don’t realize it. Still have to work pretty hard at not being a complete ass.“

Yasha looks up and sees Beau watch her carefully. Her gaze is piercing, as if she’s assessing the situation. As if Yasha might storm off at any minute. 

Guilt creeps into her gut and makes Yasha swallow. 

“No. No, it’s. It’s me“, she answers. Beau snorts. 

“Sure. Is this the whole it’s-not-you-it’s-me-talk? You can tell me if I’ve offended you. So I won’t do it again, you know. I can take the criticism“, Beau mumbles and averts her gaze to stare at the ceiling now. 

Yasha’s breathing sounds like thunder in her own ears. 

Before she can stop herself her tongue has made up its mind. 

“I was married. Before. Before I left Xhorhass. And. And she—she died.“

Beau sits up straight so fast that Yasha has problems following her movements. Blue eyes stare at her as if Beau has seen a ghost. 

“Fuck“, she whispers. 

Then. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry!“

Yasha blinks and watches as Beau gets up and starts pacing the room like a caged animal. 

“Damn, and I’ve been fucking hitting on you for like—shit. I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t—I didn’t—“

“It’s ok. You didn’t know“, Yasha says, dumbfounded by the violent reaction. Beau feels guilty for hitting on her. For flirting. But this has never been about Beau’s flirting, it’s been about Yasha _enjoying_ it. But Beau doesn’t know this. 

“I’ll stop. I’ll—fuck, Yasha. I’m such an _asshole_!“

“Beau“, Yasha says and gets up herself. Seeing how much Beau cares about this, how much she cares about what Yasha thinks of her, of how Beau’s behavior might have affected her... it makes her heart grow twice its size. 

“Stop“, she says and reaches out a hand to grab Beau’s arm so she’ll stop pacing. “You couldn’t have known.“

They stare at each other. 

Yasha’s fingers tingle with Beau’s naked skin under them. Her hand looks like that of a ghost on Beau’s brown skin. 

“And I—I um. I didn’t mind. I don’t mind. The... the flirting.“

Her voice is only a hoarse whisper now. Beau’s eyes widen. 

“Oh. Ok. Cool. Uh...“

“Thank you“, Yasha says quietly. “For trying to look out for me.“

Beau’s shoulders fall a bit and she pulls her eyes away from Yasha’s face. 

“What was her name?“

Yasha smiles. 

“Zuala.“

“Zuala“, Beau repeats solemnly. Hearing the name in Beau’s voice makes Yasha’s heart leap into her throat. If only these two could’ve met each other. Yasha knows that Zuala would’ve been delighted. She can almost hear her wife's laughter in the face of Beau’s antics. Her snark. 

Yes. They might’ve been good friends, in another life. In another dimension. 

“Um... d’you like. Wanna tell me about her?“, Beau asks hesitantly. 

Yasha lets Beau’s arm go and considers. She tries to listen inside herself. The hurt is there, but so are pride and love. 

“Yeah, ok. Do you want to get a drink?“

Beau’s face lights up and it makes Yasha’s insides ache. 

“Yeah, sure. First round is on me.“

It’s the first time there is nothing awkward between them. Yasha revels in Beau’s company. Beau’s crude jokes make her snort, her attempts to flirt with the barmaid put a smile to Yasha’s face. 

And Beau listens while Yasha tells tales about Zuala. It’s clumsy storytelling and she knows it. But talking about Zuala feels as if a candle has been lit inside her. Yasha misses her so much, but speaking about it actually helps. 

It’s like the terrible, hurtful longing inside her is slowly sucked out. 

“Damn, your wife sounds awesome“, Beau slurs after a few drinks and many stories later. Yasha feels a genuine smile tug at her lips. 

“She was. I think you two would’ve gotten along“, she replies. Beau’s eyes flicker down to Yasha’s smiling lips and Yasha follows the movement of Beau’s tongue licking her bottom lip before her gaze finds Yasha’s eyes again. She sits up a bit straighter and a flash of guilt appears on her face. 

Yasha is pretty sure she knows what Beau just thought about. 

“That’s... amazing. I’m—that makes me kinda proud to hear. Is that dumb?“

Yasha shakes her head, still smiling. 

“No. Not stupid at all.“

There’s a beat of silence, then Beau speaks again, so quietly that Yasha can barely make out the words in all the noise coming from around them. 

“Thanks for telling me.“

“Thanks for listening.“

When Yasha goes to bed she’s not afraid of dreaming. 

She’s kissing Beau, pressing close to her while Beau shudders in her arms and buries her fingers in Yasha’s shirt. Yasha sighs against Beau’s lips and lifts her up to carry her over to the bed. 

Yasha doesn’t flinch, doesn’t hesitate, when a second pair of arms wrap around her from behind and another, familiar body presses up against her. 

“Well, she’s hot“, Zuala says and Yasha has to laugh. Beau looks dazed. 

“You always had great taste, love“, Zuala muses with a mischievous grin before pushing Yasha down onto Beau. Yasha wants to ask questions but she also wants to touch, to kiss, to cherish. 

Then Zuala is gone again and it’s just her and Beau on the bed. 

“I want you to be happy, love“, her wife’s voice whispers in Yasha’s ear and Yasha obeys, bends her head down and kisses Beau again. 

If the Stormlord has anything to do with her dreams he sure knows how to make them convincing, Yasha thinks, as Beau gasps her name and clings to Yasha as if her life depends on it.

### \+ 1 

Being around Beau after all this is somehow easier and harder at the same time. Yasha knows that it was just a dream, but hearing Zuala say the words “I want you to be happy“ feels like a thousand pounds being lifted from her chest. 

It is ridiculous. But it is also liberating. 

The one problem Yasha hasn’t counted on is the change in Beau after their night spent in the tavern drinking and talking about Zuala. 

Beau has stopped flirting. No innuendo, no wink, not even a single compliment. 

Yasha knows why Beau stopped, but it feels wrong somehow and Yasha finds herself missing this side of Beau even though she can appreciate the thoughtfulness. 

“So, Beau’s different“, Molly remarks one evening. He sits in Yasha’s lap and lovingly strokes her hair. Yasha has her arm around his waist and leans into the touch, enjoying the pleasant warmth she feels from being cared for. 

“Yeah. She is“, Yasha says quietly. She knows Molly is looking at her but she keeps her eyes close. Somewhere close by she can hear Jester and Beau yelling. They started an arm wrestling contest and Yasha feels herself pulled over by an invisible force. She forces herself to sit still.

“You also seem kinda different“, Molly presses. 

Yasha opens her eyes and looks at her best friend. She can feel a smile tug at her lips despite herself. Molly’s fingers leave her hair to fiddle with his tarot cards and Yasha watches him shuffling them. 

“We... talked. It was pretty good. I—uh. I told her. About Zuala.“

Molly nods knowingly and presents the cards to Yasha who decides to indulge him. She picks a card and shoots a look over to Beau only to find that Beau is watching the two of them with a strange look in her eyes. 

Yasha has a hard time reading the look but Molly snorts as soon as he realizes that Yasha and Beau are now staring at each other. 

“Someone’s jealous“, he says. Yasha snorts. 

“That doesn’t make any sense“, she says. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t. I don’t think it’s the kind of jealousy where you’re afraid someone will snatch your crush away from under nose and more like the _I_ -want-sit-in-Yasha’s-lap-kind of jealousy“, Molly explains and turns over the card Yasha handed him. 

His laughter fills the room and he holds the card up for Yasha to see. 

The Devil is gone. Instead, the card that Yasha drew depicts two lovers in a close embrace, kissing. 

“The Lovers“, Molly says dramatically and plants a kiss on Yasha’s cheek before getting up. “How fitting.“

Without saying anything more he saunters away, leaving Yasha behind with a hammering heart. 

Should she...? 

Without really thinking about it she stands up. Beau’s eyes follow her and for a second Yasha feels the overwhelming urge to run away. What if she forgot how to kiss properly? What if Beau doesn’t even want her? What if all she wanted was to tease Yasha and have some innocent fun between friends?

Yasha braces herself and takes a deep breath before nodding her head in the direction of their rooms upstairs. Beau blinks and Yasha can see a wonderful blush creep up her neck and her cheeks. Beau scrambles up from her chair and follows Yasha, up the stairs and into the room they share with Jester. 

“So. Um“, Yasha says as soon as the door is closed. She can feel the slight tingling sensation of alcohol buzzing in her brain. “You... uh. You stopped. With the—you know. With the flirting.“

Beau looks confused for a second, then she runs her fingers through her hair and shrugs. 

“Well, you know. I didn’t want to be like... disrespectful.“

Yasha smiles and she can see Beau swallow. 

“I liked it“, she admits. Her whole body seems to be on fire after saying the words out loud. She can feel the pressure building as silence stretches on and Beau searches for words to express her confusion or whatever else it might be she’s feeling. 

“You—you did?“

Yasha nods and takes two steps forward. Beau has been the one to make first moves since they met so it seems only fair for Yasha to do it this time. It’s hard. 

So fucking hard. 

The few steps over to Beau feel like an eternal walk and when she’s only a few inches away she stops and looks down at Beau whose eyes have gone wide. 

“Can I kiss you?“, Yasha rasps. 

“Fuck yes!“

Before Yasha can react Beau is on her, her arms around Yasha’s neck and a warm pair of lips against Yasha’s mouth. 

Yasha doesn’t recognize the sound she makes but it makes Beau whimper and finally, finally Yasha is able to move. She wraps her arms around Beau, lifts her up and Beau doesn’t hesitate to wind her legs around Yasha’s waist. 

The room temperature seems to rise while Beau kisses Yasha, presses impossibly closer and tugs at Yasha’s hair, sending small flashes of arousal through her body like lightning. 

“Fuck, clothes—off, dammit“, Beau groans and Yasha laughs against her lips before letting Beau down to help her out of her shirt and monk robes. 

“I promise I’ll—take you on a fucking date or whatever“, Beau pants as she feverishly tries to untie Yasha’s pants. “But first—naked—fuck!“

Yasha helps Beau. She feels dizzy, light-headed, as if she drank more than she originally thought, but it’s all Beau. How she smells, the way she talks, her eyes burning with such desire that Yasha can hardly believe it. 

As soon as they’re both naked Yasha pins Beau against the mattress, weighing her down while Beau makes desperate, hungry sounds against her lips. She bites Beau’s throat and Beau moans and writhes under Yasha’s touch. 

“‘ve been fucking—dreaming about this since forever“, Beau pants and Yasha stops in her movement to look at Beau. 

“You have?“

Beau blinks and nods in a daze, while her hands roam over Yasha’s naked back and arms. 

“Like... literally?“

Beau groans. 

“Yasha. Less talking, more fucking, please?“

Yasha snorts but waits. Beau seems disgruntled and tries to kiss Yasha again, but Yasha pulls away. 

“Literally?“

“Yes, yes, fucking literally, I’ve been dreaming about you forever and it’s always fucking hot and I’ll tell you all about my dirty dreams involving you as long as you don’t fucking stop kissing me!“

Yasha’s breath hitches in her throat and she presses a kiss to the corner of Beau’s mouth. 

“I had dreams like that“, she whispers and Beau fucking whimpers as if the idea of Yasha having dreams about her makes her even more desperate. 

“Ok, fuck. That’s hot. You’re hot. Please don’t stop“, Beau babbles and Yasha decides to give in. There’s time to talk and wonder about strange dreams later when Beau is not naked and sweaty and desperate beneath her. 

One thing is certain, Yasha thinks as she kisses her way down Beau’s torso. The reality of Beau is so much better than the dreams.


End file.
